


Georgie and Lulu

by Red_Box



Category: Mapp & Lucia - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Mapp & Lucia (1985), kid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: smol Georgie and baby Lucia in pretty costumeswith a little Ghibly  style hommage





	Georgie and Lulu

**Author's Note:**

> I always think their friendship is cute ^ - ^)  
I don't know in book canon how long they know each other so I have this idea for a kid AU where became friends long time ago in their childhood %) 

I also made coloring page (here <http://imgbox.com/MdIl3smP> ) if you want to color their dresses different ^ ^

**Author's Note:**

> (another good idea is to put them in Modern!AU in nowdays as young adults with hipster look...) xD


End file.
